


Maybe This Is Insane

by MoonsCry



Category: IT (2017), Teletubbies - Fandom
Genre: F/M, please help me why am I writing this, this is a dare and I'm afraid of what's about to be written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-17 01:24:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12354528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonsCry/pseuds/MoonsCry
Summary: I can't even sum up what's about to be said.  So buckle your seat belts; you're about to enter a Hell you can't escape.





	1. why

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to apologize NOW for what I've written.
> 
> also they're both going to be using full, functional sentences because I can't be bothered for the life of me to figure out what the hell Po says, and I'd rather have Pennywise a bit more... sane?

_The way her chest rises and falls... the screen on her stomach reflecting the dim light of the room... I couldn't have asked for a better catch._

Pennywise looked longingly at Po as she slept, his usually harsh yellow eyes calming to have a softer appearance. He smiled at the multiple bite marks in her neck and wrists, and laughed at the way she lay sprawled on the ground.

"Maybe there's something more to her than I thought."

Pennywise pushed himself into a sitting position before springing up to his feet. He glanced down at Po again before wandering up the hill to stare up at the stars.

"Man, what the hell am I doing?"

He laughed to himself and shook his head, closing his eyes and tutting.

"Apparently a Teletubby. Of all the things... at least it's not that giant Tinky Winky. Ten feet... who needs to be ten feet tall?"

Pennywise continued to sit at the crest of the hill as the night moved on. The chilly October breeze ruffled his hair, but he was undisturbed by it.

The sun eventually rose and Pennywise opened his eyes, standing. He made his way back down the hill to find Po stretching. He admired her again and approached her, gently caressing the bite marks on her neck.

"You're a real trooper, Po," he whispered to her, grinning. "I thought you were going to give on me about halfway through. That wouldn't have been any fun."

"Haha, you're funny, Penny." She laughed in response, grabbing his hand and removing it from her neck. "I'm getting breakfast. Want anything?"

"Nothing for me, thanks. I'm not a fan of... custard. I'm more of a flesh guy myself."

"Suit yourself," Po shrugged, turning and walking off towards another hill where she would find her house and get herself her morning custard.

Pennywise watched her go and smirked, raising his hand to his mouth and biting down on his knuckles. He wanted her again already, but he'd wait. He always would.


	2. why am i still writing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im really sorry

_There's no way she isn't done yet... it's been two hours..._

Pennywise paced along the hill, his arms crossed in front of him and his teeth biting into his lower lip. He was irrationally worried something had happened to Po, yet he couldn't figure out what it could be.

_You can't choke on custard... it isn't a solid object. You can't experience sudden health problems from it... it isn't that bad..._

It was at that moment Pennywise heard an odd sound, and he lifted his head and glanced over to the house in the hill. He took only four long steps towards it before he heard the sound again. It sounded all too familiar, but he still couldn't quite put his finger on it.

_Where have I heard that noise before...?_

Pennywise took a couple more steps towards the house and stopped, listening closely for another sound that could hint at a solution. There it was again! It sounded like... it sounded like it was caused by some form of stimulation, something pleasurable.

And then it clicked.

"That lying bitch!" Pennywise cried, immediately sprinting towards the house, resisting the urge to simply barge in. He knew what he had to do.

Politely, he knocked before pushing the door open. He shut the large wooden door behind him and peered around the room, noting the custard machine at the far wall.

_Disgusting..._

He then heard multiple moans coming from a room to his right, and he turned and made slow, silent steps towards the door.

"Po?" he called out, stopping in his steps as he heard all noises stop and several frantic whispers.

"Perfect..." he whispered to himself, smirking as he heard hurried footsteps. The door opened only slightly and Po's face peeked out around the wood.

"Penny? What are you doing?"

"Coming to get you, of course. It's been two hours. Surely you don't mind?"

"I'm a bit pre-occupied right now."

"Oh?" Pennywise grinned wider and press his palm firmly against the door.

"Don't-" started Po, but Pennywise pushed and the door opened.

"That purple bastard," Pennywise hissed as he saw a foot dash out of the room.

"Penny, it's not what you think!" Po cried, stepping in front of Pennywise as he took a step to follow.

"Isn't it?!" He hissed in her face, grabbing her by the throat and pulling her head down to his. "You're fucking your purple bastard behind my back! And all this time..."

"I'm sorry, Penny... it's different than what we have..." Po said quietly, both of her hands on Pennywise's wrist, attempting to pull his hand away from her throat. "Please..."

"Please what? Please make you see why you should stay with me and toss his sorry ass out? Please make you sorry for betraying me? Please punish you?"

"Don't jump to conclusions..." Po whimpered, her face slowly flushing a deep red. "I'm sorry..."

"Sorry doesn't cut it!" Pennywise hissed, shoving her backwards and growling out of frustration. "Disgusting... absolutely disgusting... what am I going to do with you...?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please dont hate me


	3. i swear this is the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay this is the end pennywise fucks po and we can all move on, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I can apologize enough for this nightmare.

Po gasped as she was shoved down onto her bed, the covers ruffled from her obvious adventures with Tinky Winky.

"You don't have to do this!" She cried as Pennywise stroked her cheek, grinning wickedly.

"Oh, but I do. You have to be punished for not following the rules, Po..."

"Penny!"

"Don't 'Penny' me, sweetheart," Pennywise hissed, pressing his forehead against hers and staring her straight in the eyes. "It won't work."

Pennywise briefly backed up, only to then lunge at Po, causing her to scream. He tore off his pants and held Po down by the throat, pushing her legs open; first her left, and then her right. He gripped his length and suddenly pushed it into Po's core, Po letting out a gasp and shutting her eyes as Pennywise began to thrust violently.

"If you didn't want it, perhaps you should have thought ahead!" Pennywise cried, tightening his hold on Po's throat, increasing the pace at which his hips fall to hers.

"B-bastard..!" Po gasped, grasping his hand tightly and staring up at him as he continually thrust his length into her.

He continued to pound her, growling excitedly as Po began to whimper.

"Good girl..." he mumbled, groaning once as he felt her tight walls clamp around his length. "You need it."

Pennywise loosened his grip on her throat and shifted his weight, returning to roughly driving his length into her over and over.

His length began to throb rapidly and he let out another groan, closing his eyes and grinning madly.

"It's here...!"

Pennywise let out a final growl and thrust his hips down as far as he could, his length pulsing as he shot his load into Po. Po whimpered again and shut her eyes, resting her head back.

"I hate you," she whispered.

Pennywise laughed and leaned down, pulling his length out of her and swiping a bit of his cum from her, moving his hand up and sliding his finger into her mouth.

"I love you too, you lying bitch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry you spent twenty-thirty minutes reading this.

**Author's Note:**

> seriously. I'm so sorry.


End file.
